The Three Musketeers
by Willster328
Summary: The story of Laguna, Kiros, and Ward in their early days of soldiers. But what they knew then, didnt know it would affect Squall and the others so much. They all find out who their real parents were. Please R+R. LOTS OF ACTION TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1 The rescue

I got SOME of this story idea about finding their parents, from my favorite FanFic author, Cordis. Read some of his stories, he is incredible. Thanks.  
  
The Three Musketeers  
  
  
  
Laguna Loire unloaded a clip of ammo from his machine gun. He reloaded another one in, and blasted away at the Estharian army. Kiros and Ward fought next to him, Kiros mercilessly killing the enemies.  
  
Ward was an incredible fighter too. He picked the huge harpoon over his head, and lunged it at the oncoming enemies. He knocked several of them down, and that gave enough time for Kiros and Laguna to press through the crowd of soldiers.  
  
Ward ran to pick up his harpoon, when an officer lunged at him. Kiros nimble struck at the soldier to protect his friend.  
  
More Galbadian soldiers ran behind Laguna. Commander Kinneas was the farthest ahead. The Commander held a shotgun in his hands, blasting the enemies in front of him away.  
  
James Kinneas was an incredible fighter. He had trained this small elite force, made up of Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and about twenty others for nearly eight months now, and they were one of the most trusted groups in all of Galbadia.  
  
The objective was to get Professor Trepe out from Estharian control. Trepe was a scientist, and Esthar captured him to give them information. The Galbadians ran into the lab where Dr. Odine worked. Odine wasn't there; he was probably in hiding from the army.  
  
Behind Laguna was an amateur cadet, Parker Almasy. Almasy held a Gunblade in his hand, mutilating any enemies that came near. For a rookie Parker was good.  
  
Laguna, James, Kiros, Ward, and Parker made it to the elevator. The doors started to close when another soldier ran in. It was Cadet Cordis Harrison. Harrison held a machinegun like Laguna. Whereas Kiros had two blades strapped to his wrists, and Ward had the harpoon.  
  
The elevator reached the 3rd floor, and the doors opened. The commander and his men ran out. There were Estharians there ready to kill them. Laguna let a grenade go, and from the corner of the room, it blew up, sending about four Estharians flying. The shock sent other soldiers around the explosion flying.  
  
Cordis swung the machinegun around 180 degrees, filling the enemies with lead. His distraction gave James and Laguna enough time to sneak into the adjacent room.  
  
Trepe and Odine were there, along with about fourteen bodyguards.  
  
"Professor we're here for your rescue!" Laguna shouted.  
  
Parker busted into the room just then, bloody Gunblade in hand, ready for James' orders.  
  
James gave a nod, and Laguna started to fire. All Estharians were given small swords with a small pickaxe sort of thing on one side of the blade, and a curved blade on the other side.  
  
Seifer swung around, decapitating two guards. Laguna's bullets penetrated many of the soldier's body armor, but James' shotgun bullets did the most damage. The blow from the gun would send a normal size man flying back.  
  
Soon, it was nothing but gore, and the two scientists.  
  
"Odine, move out of the way," James said.  
  
Laguna helped Trepe up, and he ran out to the room where Kiros and Ward were.  
  
The guards were down, and the group headed to the elevator.  
  
"Parker, press the 10th floor, we have a helicopter ready for us," James commanded.  
  
The elevator went up four floors, but then stopped. The door opened, and there, waiting for them, were Estharians. Odine must have called them.  
  
"Through the roof," Laguna whispered to Kiros.  
  
Cordis and James were firing at the soldiers, not letting them near Trepe, while Laguna stood on Kiros' shoulders and went though the panel in the roof of the elevator.  
  
Laguna helped Kiros up too, and then Ward. Laguna shouted down to Parker. Parker was next through the roof, and then Trepe came through.  
  
James and Cordis went back in the elevator and pressed the close button. The elevator didn't work though. Its power was shut down.  
  
Suddenly, through the elevator door, the Estharians started hacking at it.  
  
"James!" Laguna shouted down.  
  
James and Cordis looked up, and their soldiers helped them through the roof. Trepe was busy doing something.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Parker asked. "The elevators are down, we're trapped."  
  
"No," Trepe said. "You have to remember, Esthar got most of its information from me, I am rewiring these circuits here, the elevators should be back on track in moments."  
  
The opening in the door was almost big enough for a man to step through.  
  
"We might not have moments," Ward commented.  
  
Ward was mostly a quiet man. He was VERY large, but a good man at heart.  
  
The Estharians broke through.  
  
"Here, maybe I can help," Parker said.  
  
The enemies were trying to get up to the roof of the elevator, but Parker stabbed down at them with his Gunblade.  
  
"Good work men, we're doing very good so far," James congratulated.  
  
"Don't hold your breath," Kiros snorted.  
  
He looked up, and saw the doors to the upper floors being opened.  
  
"Shit," Cordis swore.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Trepe commented.  
  
Suddenly, when the men were about to jump onto the elevator cable, the doors slammed shut, and the elevator continued up to the 10th floor.  
  
"Bravo," James smiled.  
  
The elevator made it to the roof floor, and the men jumped down to the floor of the elevator, and ran outside.  
  
The chopper was in mid air, waiting for the group.  
  
There were four ropes hanging off of the edge. Parker, James, Laguna, and Kiros grabbed hold of them first. They pulled themselves up. Then, Ward, James, Trepe, and Cordis went up.  
  
The helicopter brought in the ropes, and started to fly back to Galbadia.  
  
Laguna was 24 then.  
  
  
  
  
  
President Deling awaited their arrival.  
  
James jumped off the helicopter with his squad. The rest of the army was riding a boat back to Galbadia.  
  
"Good work men," The President said. "James, I am promoting you to General of the Army, Cordis and Parker, you'll be promoted to 2nd in commands. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward, you three will be your own independent squad from now on.  
  
There was a large ceremony for the rescue of Trepe, and Laguna, Kiros, and Ward left for Balamb port. They were headed for the Shumi Tribe in Trabia to meet Norg.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like it so far. I cant wait till I introduce Squall and all them. CH. 2 coming REALLLL soon, so don't worry! Please R+R, I REAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYY wanna kno wat u thin. Thanks , seeya 


	2. Chapter 2 The missing pieces...

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
They had not gone to Trabia for five years. Well, they had gone, but Norg wasn't there, so they forgot about telling him after that, and continued in the army for five years now. But after all that, they finally were on the boat to get there.  
  
Laguna held his head in his hands; he was exhausted.  
  
They had been on that boat for nearly an hour, and they were almost to Trabia. Kiros was asleep, and Ward was deep in thought.  
  
  
  
They finally made it. They stepped onto the coastline and surveyed the land in front of them. They had to walk to the Shumi Tribe…  
  
  
  
They made it though. They entered through the front, and Norg was there, talking to some other Shumi.  
  
"Norg!" Laguna called.  
  
Norg was the one that had suggested Kiros, Ward, and Laguna to the army. They wanted to go to tell him of their success.  
  
The old friends conversed for a while, and soon, there was a loud shout. A mother came running out of her house, racing after two children.  
  
"Zell and Selphie get back here!" She yelled.  
  
Zell was the little boy, and Selphie the little girl.  
  
  
  
The three went to lunch with Norg, but within 10 minutes there was another shout from outside. Then more and more.  
  
The team went outside, and saw three houses on fire. The mother was scolding the young children. They were crying.  
  
"Grace! Have your children done this!?" The mayor of the village yelled.  
  
Grace was crying too, and she gave a slight nod.  
  
"I want them out of this village!" He shouted, extremely outraged. "I don't care if you go with them! I just want them out!"  
  
Laguna felt bad for the woman, and wondered what she would do. He walked up to her.  
  
"Grace, my name is Laguna Loire, commander of a small elite group. I would be more than happy to take your children to the Western Continent and put them in an orphanage for a little while if you'd like."  
  
The woman gave a slight nod. By the looks of her, Laguna could tell she was poor, and needed to stay for the money. So Laguna, Kiros, and Ward said their goodbyes to Norg. They took the kids and left.  
  
  
  
In a few hours, they were at an orphanage. There was a woman there named Edea, she welcomed the three soldiers.  
  
"We would like to put these children here. Their mother has nowhere to put them," Laguna simply said.  
  
"You speak of them like items. What connection do you have to this family?" She asked.  
  
"No relation, but I just feel bad for these children all alone in here," Laguna replied.  
  
Kiros was looking around, and then he asked, "How many other children are here?"  
  
"Only a few. There is a new boy, named Squall, another named Quistis, one named Irvine, and two more, Seifer and Ellone," She replied.  
  
"That's more than a few," Ward commented. "How old are they all here?"  
  
"Well, all of them are about 4, except for Quistis and Seifer, who are nearly 6," Edea replied. "I will take the children now, but first I need you to sign a contract."  
  
Laguna signed, and the three soldiers left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna, Kiros, and Ward were trapped in a huge conflict. They were running away from the Estharians. They were on their own land though, and Galbadia wasn't too much farther ahead.  
  
They came upon an armored vehicle, and jumped inside and started to drive it away. There were three dead Galbadians in there.  
  
More soldiers started to come. Ward started to fire the rocket launcher on the front of the truck. Fire started to burn in the forest, but they were getting through all right.  
  
"This isn't working," Laguna said letting Kiros drive the vehicle.  
  
Laguna told Ward to hold his fire. He opened the roof hatch used to get in and out, and started to fire his machine gun instead of causing the fires.  
  
  
  
They were soon in Galbadia.  
  
They had driven to a pub nearby the entrance, one that Laguna loved. They sat the corner at their usual spot, and listened to Julia, the piano player.  
  
The waitress came over and asked if they wanted the usual. They agreed, and the waitress brought Kiros and Ward beers, but only a Coke® for Laguna.  
  
"So, you guys tired?" Kiros asked.  
  
"I'm beat," Ward said. "I can't wait to get some food in my stomach."  
  
"Well, your in luck," Laguna said.  
  
The waitress was bringing them their hamburgers. She set the plates down, and Ward went to town on his meal.  
  
"I wonder how those two kids are doing," Laguna commented.  
  
"Eh, it's been a few months, the mother should be almost all set for money by now," Kiros replied.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Julia now?" Ward asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm too nervous," Laguna replied.  
  
"Stop being a wimp," Kiros commented.  
  
"Fine, fine," Laguna breathed as he stood up.  
  
He started to walk to the piano. She finished her song just as he came up.  
  
"Hey," He started.  
  
Suddenly, he nearly fell to one knee. He let out a small whimper of pain.  
  
Julia stood up abruptly, and offered to help him.  
  
"No, it's okay, my leg just cramped up. It happens when I'm nervous," he said.  
  
"You're nervous?"  
  
She had him there.  
  
He laughed, and she invited him back to her hotel room.  
  
"I've had my eyes on you for a while," she joked.  
  
Laguna went to Kiros and Ward and told them he was going with Julia.  
  
"Up the shirt, down the skirt!" Kiros and Ward laughed, a little drunk. They clanged beers together, and let Laguna go.  
  
  
  
Laguna must have been there for hours. She was telling him about her dreams to sing, and everything she wanted to be. He immediately fell in love with her.  
  
But he was called away, and he never saw her again.  
  
  
  
Many years had passed, and now Laguna was President of Esthar, his once, but no more enemy.  
  
He was about to brief a mission to a very important squad. He recognized their names almost immediately. It was all those kids from the orphanage.  
  
He told them to meet him after they defeated the sorceress.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You knew my parents?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, you and Selphie are brother and sister," Kiros replied.  
  
Zell looked quickly at Selphie.  
  
"Us two?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Your mother lived in Trabia, and you two caused trouble in the village, so the mayor kicked you out of the town. I am the one that your mother had put you in the orphanage," Laguna replied.  
  
"What ever happened to her?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I went back years later, and we found out that Norg had gone crazy. He killed many people in the village. Your mother was one of them. And you all know about him, because you are the ones that killed him when he was in Balamb Garden.  
  
"Why is my last name Dincht then?" Zell asked.  
  
"Because the woman in Balamb's last name is Dincht. Your real last name is Tilmitt. I found that out when I went back."  
  
"What about my father?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Quistis, your father was one of the most intelligent minds in the world. We rescued him on a mission once, but then after that, he was, well, he was killed," Ward replied.  
  
"How was he killed?" She asked.  
  
"Well, your father was a wanted man now, and he was taken captive by Esthar. He soon found out how secretive Esthar was, and he was going to tell the world about them and their secrets," Ward started.  
  
"But as he was trying to escape, they killed him," Laguna finished.  
  
"And my parents?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We don't know about your mother, but your father was most likely the greatest general in the Galbadian army. He used a shotgun just like you," Laguna replied.  
  
"He was?" Irvine said, a smile on his face.  
  
"You bet he was," Kiros replied.  
  
Seifer was sitting in the back of the room.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Almasy," Laguna said. "We didn't forget about you."  
  
Seifer had stayed with Laguna after the attack at Lunatic Pandora.  
  
"You know about my parents?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Only you father. He was a very skilled Gunblade user. He helped us rescue Dr. Trepe.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Squall finally blurted.  
  
"Squall. I did not know it at the time, but when I returned to Winhill I found some very interesting information. When I was in combat, my wife, Raine had a child. She already had a first-born child with another man, her name was Ellone, and you probably know her. But Raine married me after, and while I was away, she had died in childbirth. She died while she was having you. They didn't know where I was because I was in an independent squad with Kiros and Ward here, and they put you in the foster home with Ellone," Laguna replied.  
  
Squall couldn't believe it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooommmmgggg, This was supposed to be a mad good story, but I rushed it. It came out terrible I think, please let me know what YOU think by reviewing this. Thanks. 


End file.
